


In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream (or Whine)

by Missy



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crack, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone who thinks you can't hear someone scream in space has never met Tom Servo and Crow T. Robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Space, No One Can Hear You Scream (or Whine)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment_fic

There was a shriek, the sound of something being stomped upon, then the sound of Crow running on his thin metal legs into the room.

“JOEL!! Tom took my magazine and then he hit me on the head with it and now my eyes are all crooked!”

Indeed, they were, and Joel started fixing them. “Tom!” Joel scolded. “I toldja not to hurt Crow.”

“Aww, I know,” Tom said, as contrite as a little red rotbot could be, “I just wanted to try out something I heard.”

“What?”

“In space,” he said dramatically, “no one can hear you scream. Guess it’s not true.”

Joel groaned. “Go clear out the loadpan bay, ya knucklehead.”


End file.
